Ratayu
Ratayu (ラタイユ, Rataiyu, alt. "Latieiu") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is known as the City of Checkpoints due to it being a focal point for travelers and is the largest city in the Sebucus Islands. The city is also the base of operations for the ruler of Sebucus, Lord Saryu. Ratayu was famous throughout the three continents of Legaia due to many characteristics. Like Vidna , Ratayu was also known for its hot springs, though they weren't as numerous as the springs in Vidna. Ratayu served as a common destination for travelers as the city provided the only way to get to certain geographical locations. The West Gate of Ratayu led to the islands in the west of Sebucus and its East Gate led to the famous Mt. Letona and the Genesis Tree at its summit. This led to Ratayu being known as the City of Checkpoints by travelers. Ratayu was also known by higher-ups in other nations for its remarkable technology to create giant Seru; this referred more specifically to the legend of Juggernaut. However, Juggernaut was considered a mere fairy tale by the populace and only the Four Wise Men of Conkram seemed to give it any serious thought. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes travel to Ratayu after defeating Xain within the Fire Path below Octam (Underground). They must go through Ratayu in order to go through its West Gate leading to the western island where the Mist Generator was stationed. As they arrive in Ratayu, the Ra-Seru sense the presence of the Genesis Tree at Mt. Letona's summit. They try to head to the summit but are blocked by the locked gate leading to the mountain, and must go through the town and into Ratayu Palace to obtain the key from Lord Saryu. They find that Lord Saryu has been possessed by a Seru, but for some reason he is able to speak to them in fragmented sentences and gives them the key to Letona so they can revive the Genesis Tree and let him be with his bride. If they do this, he tells them he will give them the key to the West Gate leading to the Mist Generator. Vahn, Noa and Gala use the key to the East Gate and begin to head through the forest when the Ra-Seru notice that the energy level emitted by the Genesis Tree is fluctuating wildly. They hurry up to the summit of Mt. Letona to find a strange, transparent pyramid surrounding the Genesis Tree. Noa touches it in order to examine it, calling it a "spooky wall" and is repelled backward. Noa composes herself and tells the others that it hurts to touch it. As they ponder what to do next, Songi appears and wonders what took them so long to arrive, taunting them some more. He reveals that he created the forcefield and asks snidely if they want him to deactivate it. At Gala's response "Of course we do!", Songi jumps off the forcefield and uses the power of Jedo to morph, telling them that if they defeat him 3-on-1 then he will deactivate the forcefield. After Vahn, Noa and Gala defeat Songi he deactivates the forcefield and runs off. The Ra-Seru heroes revive the Genesis Tree and return to Ratayu and speak to Saryu, who thanks them for reviving the Genesis Tree but states that he is tired and wishes to be left to rest. The Ra-Seru heroes do not receive the key to the West Gate from Saryu and head back into town, discovering that unlike usual, everyone is miserable with life and even angry at them for reviving the Genesis Tree. They discover that the citizens of Ratayu are unhappy because of Lord Saryu, who has installed ridiculous taxes on them and rules with an iron fist, using mind-controlled guards to carry out his orders. Even worse, Ratayu has been sacrificing many of the city's young women for his Seru Bride program. Nobody knows what exactly the Seru Bride program is, but they know that the women who are summoned by Saryu never come back. Vahn, Noa and Gala meet the town innkeeper's daughter, Eliza, who has been summoned by Saryu to partake in the Seru Bride program. Eliza thanks them for reviving the Genesis Tree and asks them to check up on her parents every once in a while after she is gone, due to their amazing powers. Noa protests and makes Vahn and Gala comply with her wish to take Eliza's place. Noa persuades Eliza to give her the Seru Bride gown and changes into it, following the guards who arrive at the door to escort her. After Noa leaves Eliza immediately feels guilt over letting Noa go. Noa is escorted into the basement of the palace where scientists are growing an evil Sim-Seru called Juggernaut, a replication of the monster that destroyed Rim Elm's Wall. Noa witnesses the Juggernaut consume a Seru Bride and tries to run off, but is cornered by Saryu and his guards. After the guards stun her with their electric weapons they prepare her for consumption. Terra sends out a warning to Meta and Ozma and Vahn and Gala rush into the palace to save her. Gala jumps into the air and punches the Juggernaut's tail back right before it consumes Noa, and Meta and Ozma use their power to magically remove the Seru Bride gown from Noa and restore her to consciousness. Noa cries in relief at their rescue, but an angered Saryu confronts them. Using the Seru on his head, his shadow consumes him and morphs him into a hieous creature. They manage to defeat Saryu, causing the Sim-Seru to separate from his body and dissolve. Saryu wakes up initially unaware of where he is, but at the sight of Juggernaut he pushes passed Vahn and shuts off the machine, sealing the Juggernaut into the incubator. The Ra-Seru heroes return with Saryu to his throne and tell him of their adventures. He reveals to them that a man named Dohati came and gave him an unusual Seru that he foolishly put on. The Seru was actually a Sim-Seru that took control of his mind, forcing him to create an unlimited amount of Juggernauts in Ratayu's laboratory. He apologizes for his actions and gives them the key to Ratayu's West Gate as well as revealing to them that they can possibly reach the Karisto Kingdom by using the Flying Trains of Octam. Location Ratayu is located to the northwest of the Sebucus Islands, beyond the town of Vidna. Layout Map Trivia *Ratayu can be travelled to as soon as the Sebucus Islands is available. However, hot steam pouring out of the fissure in the ground in front of the city entrance prevents the Ra-Seru heroes from entering. *Funny bits of dialogue can be accessed if Vahn repeatedly tries to enter Ratayu before completing the required plot points *Saryu seals up the laboratory and has guards block it after he turns off the incubator. The only way to enter it is by leveling up Vahn, Noa and Gala to Lv99 and talking to Saryu afterward. He will give Vahn a key to the laboratory, where they can find an accessory that allows the wearer to summon Juggernaut. *Saryu eventually holds a town meeting explaining his actions to the townspeople and restoring their trust in him *The aftermath of the adventure shows Saryu getting married to a real bride Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia